Nunca serás ella
by Jpaolafp1200
Summary: One- shot Nunca serás ella... ella es única para mi. Una petición, una frase, un corazón roto y dos en felicidad. "te dije que esto pasaría, el ya quería a otra persona" "Lo superare y olvidare" Horrible resumen pero pasen y lean :3 es el primer fanfic que publico :)


**Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**

**Nunca serás ella..**

Te lo dijo directo y sin rodeos, ya que era la verdad, por mas que quisieras cambiarlo el ya había elegido.

El gremio quedo en silencio mientras tu mantenías tus manos en sus hombros y tu cara cerca de la de el, esperando lo que habías pedido, lo cual nunca llegaría.

"Bésame" le habías dicho, volteo a verte y tajantemente te lo dijo sin siquiera algo de compasión.

"No, porque no eres ella"

Quitaste las manos de sus hombros y diste un paso hacia atrás.

"¿Quién? Dime quien quieres que sea y lo seré."

"No digas tonterías, ella es única para mi, tu no llegarías a ser ella"

Las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de tus ojos.

"¿Y nuestra promesa?" Apretabas tus puños fuertemente mientras te mordías el labio en un intento por no romper a llorar.

"¿Cual promesa?" Sentiste una punzada en el corazón esa era tu ultima oportunidad.

"Prometimos casarnos cuando fuéramos adultos ¿lo recuerdas?"

"Yo jamás te prometí nada, es mas ni siquiera te respondí algo"

"Natsu... No me hagas esto" No pudiste detener las lagrimas, trataste de acercarte a el pero dio un paso atrás

"No Lissana, esto te lo hiciste tu sola" Y a si se dio media vuelta y salió del gremio tu caíste de rodillas y cubriéndote con las manos tu cara comenzaste a llorar.

"Te dije que esto pasaría Lissana, el ya quiere a alguien más" Levantaste la vista y viste a tu hermana mayor, tendiéndote su mano para levantarte, pero te negaste y lo hiciste sola ¿porque ella y Elfman si podían tener a las personas que querían? ¿Porque eras la única que se quedaba sola? Te preguntabas mientras veías a lo lejos a las parejas respectivas de tus hermanos, Laxus y Evergreen lo dos sentados en una mesa al fondo del gremio junto con el resto de su equipo, te observaban con lastima, ellos también sabían que eso pasaría.

"No es nada Mira-nee pronto lo superare y olvidaré" y así saliste lentamente del gremio, caminaste sin darte cuenta a donde te dirigías hasta que levantaste la vista. Estabas en la casita de paja que Natsu había hecho para ti y Happy cuando solo eran unos niños. Te metiste a gatas, te sentaste en un rincón y abrazaste tus piernas y comenzaste a llorar de nuevo, hasta que te quedaste dormida.

Cuando volviste a abrir los ojos ya era de día, un hermoso día por así decirlo, saliste de la casita y observaste a tu alrededor recordando los días en que eras una niña y jugabas con Natsu y Happy ahí.

"No me daré por vencida tan fácil Natsu" y así emprendiste el camino a casa del pelirosa "lo haré entrar en razón" te dijiste a ti misma... Lastima por ti..

Al llegar a su casa tocaste unas cuantas veces la puerta pero nadie atendió, así que giraste la perilla y para tu sorpresa la puerta estaba abierta.. ¿Desde cuando la casa de Natsu era tan ordenada?

Recorriste el pequeño pasillo y pasaste por la sala hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación que estaba entreabierta, decidida a sorprender a Natsu abriste del todo la puerta rápidamente, pero no esperabas encontrarte con eso…

En el piso de la habitación se encontraba ropa tirada, al principio creíste que era normal ya que Natsu era muy desordenado, hasta que viste la ropa de mujer, con miedo moviste lentamente tu vista hacia la cama, en donde lo viste con ella, solo cubiertos con la sabana de la cadera hacia abajo, abrazados, tu querido Natsu y tu compañera Lucy, cubriste tu boca con tus manos evitando gritar mientras lagrimas silenciosas caían por tus mejillas, saliste del lugar rápidamente si hacer ruido y te internaste en el bosque, sentías una gran opresión en el pecho como si te estuvieran estrujando el corazón.

_"Pero si ni siquiera era novios ¿porque te sientes traicionada?"_

Eso había retumbado en tu cabeza mientras mas frases se oian haciendote sentir mucho peor_…_

_"Aún así no te lo merecías"_

_"Imagínate dejarlo solo por 3 años y volver justo cuando ya se ha enamorado de otra persona"_

_"Ella es todo para el, tu no eres nada"_

_"Se aman mutuamente ¿qué más quieres?"_

_"Primero perdió a su padre ¿lo recuerdas? Después te perdió a ti, pero te olvido y estuvo apunto de perderla a ella, solo que a ella la ama con pasión y lo suyo solo era cariño... Cariño de hermanos, de amigos, de compañeros, no hay como comparar una cosa con la otra tonta"_

Y si, esa voz tenía razón no eras nada de el y te diste cuenta con un muy duro golpe.

_Porque tu no eras ella..._


End file.
